


When will it be over?

by Hexes



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt, Idiots in Love, Implied Unhealthy Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Unresolved Emotional Tension, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexes/pseuds/Hexes
Summary: Wade and Peter can only ever hurt each other, but can't let each other go.Un-beta'd
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 14





	When will it be over?

Peter stared into the middle distance, his fingers numb, the crackling of lightning and pattering of rain silent beneath the weight of his mind. He hadn't been thinking for some time, staring at particles as they floated through the hazy storm light. He had known, in some deep, bloody place, that happiness could never last. His uncle, his aunt, his friends, his lovers. Everything always came apart, stripped away, worn down, broken like sugar glass, snapped like a spine.  
But Wade was supposed to be different.  
Some how.  
Some way.  
And he had lied to himself, lied to both of them, lied in the broad daylight, and the dark of night. Lied to say he liked it like that. He only let Wade hurt him like that because... because he had let him. Yes. That had to be it. Peter's fingers twitched as the dust swirled. Wade only let himself be hurt, only ever took the pain when he wanted it, and only ever gave it back when Peter put his hand out to receive it.  
It never mattered how often Peter stopped Wade bleeding, never mattered how often one or the other of them walked away from one another. They always came back. Always alone. Always in the dark, in the depths of night, when the wolf's hour had past, and the air went still. Always told each other that they were fine. Would overcome. Wouldn't let each other go.  
The dust heaved with the opening of the door. He didn't have to look to see, to know, that it was Wade in the entryway, bigger than life and torn to pieces, leaking blood, tears and rage from every cut and weeping scar. The door slammed, the shock radiating through the walls, rattling the windows. Heavy, uneven steps came thundering through the empty spaces in Peter's brain, jarring the tears on his cheeks. His bones shook as Wade fell to his knees, small in his supplication.  
Thunder broke, shattering the silence in the room, in Peter's head. Lightning cracked the gloom, violently bright, dashed across their faces, their tears, their raw, heaving emotions. The light faded, leaving them blind for the retina burn, eyes wet with tears, ears ringing as they blinked dazedly at each other.  
"I'll never let us go."

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to break up music ( https://youtu.be/pbMwTqkKSps ) and this happened in like thirty minutes.  
> I think this is the most I've written in months? Yikes...


End file.
